


Пять историй, которые никогда не случались с Кидом

by Rainy_Elliot



Category: Atop the Fourth Wall, That Guy with the Glasses/Channel Awesome
Genre: 5 Things, Alternate Universe, Angst, Black Lantern 90s Kid, Cannibalism, Critic/Kid if you squint and tilt your head, Dark, Fluff, Gen, Kid Fic, Short Stories, ghost!Kid, mentions of Holokara, mentions of Silent Hill arc, young Nostalgia Critic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-04
Updated: 2014-12-04
Packaged: 2018-02-28 04:29:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2718818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainy_Elliot/pseuds/Rainy_Elliot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Именно то, что говорится в названии.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Пять историй, которые никогда не случались с Кидом

**Author's Note:**

> Бета GippoRex.

1.

Ему решительно не нравился этот городок. Весь из себя ужасающе тихий и благочинный, с пустыми, идеально чистыми улицами — типичное место действия в каком-нибудь фильме ужасов.  
Впрочем, сидеть в надоевшей машине ему не нравилось больше. Разумеется, ушедшая искать "хоть один приличный супермаркет в этой дыре" Ма запретила ему выходить — но не ожидала же она всерьёз, что он внезапно станет её слушать?  
За углом отвратительно унылой и пустой улочки обнаружилась столь же унылая детская площадка — в виде облупившихся качелей и пары лавочек. Здесь тоже было безлюдно — лишь на качелях сидела девчонка чуть младше него, в аккуратненьком старомодном чёрном платье и с короткими волосами. Не качаясь, просто уставившись на носки собственных туфель. Наверняка какая-нибудь ботаничка-тихоня.  
Он не очень любил проводить время с девчонками: они, как правило, ничего не смыслили в по-настоящему крутых вещах вроде комиксов. Но даже такая компания лучше, чем ничего, так что он сел рядом и приветливо ей улыбнулся.  
Через полчаса выяснилось, что тихоня была не такой уж скучной: комиксов она действительно даже в глаза не видела, но зато, по всей видимости, читала много разных старых книжек про приключения. Она с неуверенной улыбкой рассказывала про затерянные под водой города, про Роковую гору и волшебные кольца — сначала смущённо запинаясь, но, увидев интерес собеседника, осмелела, в голосе прибавилось радостного волнения. Он, в свою очередь, широко жестикулируя, поведал ей о последних приключениях черепашек-ниндзя, даже сбегал к машине и принёс купленный на заправке тоненький комикс. Она с восторгом приняла журнал в руки, стала перелистывать яркие, аляповатые страницы — а он гордо улыбался, покачиваясь рядом и время от времени тыкая пальцем в картинки и сообщая что-нибудь новое.  
Услышав крик Ма, он вскочил на ноги. Девчонка попыталась сунуть ему журнал обратно, но он лишь торопливо мотнул головой — мол, дарю — и побежал обратно. Уже на углу он обернулся и помахал ей на прощание.  
Позже, когда Ма наконец перестала кричать и полностью сосредоточилась на дороге, он достал альбом и попытался нарисовать новую знакомую. Выходило, конечно, не очень круто, но он старался. Вот большие добрые глаза. Вот тоненькие руки, обхваченные чёрными рукавами с огромными белыми манжетами.  
И подпись наверху, имя, странное, как и всё в этой девчонке, — "Маргарет".

 

2.

В тёплом свете заходящего солнца площадка казалась декорациями для какого-то слащавого семейного кино про спорт, дружбу и тому подобную фигню, которое хочет выглядеть крутым, но дико лажает в этом.  
Побарабанив пальцами по скейтборду, он вновь пошарил в единственном кармане: вдруг найдётся хоть одна монетка. Нет, пусто, как в холодильнике, когда Ма вновь срывается и просаживает все деньги в ближайших барах.  
Недовольное бормотание Дага под ухом совершенно не улучшало настроение. Тем более, что он говорил какие-то нелепые вещи.  
— Голливуд пожирает сам себя, — со скорбным видом сообщал Даг. — Эта бесконечная машина по зарабатыванию денег давно перестала заботиться о зрителях. Бездушные корпоративные продюсеры с их бездушными сценариями...  
— Может, тебе самому снимать, что нравится, чувак? — брякнул он, не подумав.  
Даг замолчал на секунду, его лицо озарилось восторгом.  
— Точно! Я покажу этим голливудским придуркам! А ты... — Даг перевёл радостный взгляд на него и поправил очки. — Ты можешь быть моим помощником! Рисовать эти, как их... раскадровки, вот! Правда, круто будет?  
Это был самый тупой план в мире. И он намеревался сообщить об этом Дагу прямо.  
Вот прямо сейчас. Сию секунду.  
Но отчего-то, глядя на отражающееся в его очках солнце, ответил:  
— Конечно.  
Даг широко улыбнулся, приобняв его за плечи.  
Он чуть крепче сжал незаметно для него самого сцепившиеся в замок пальцы.

 

3.

Он не хотел делать этого. Правда не хотел.  
Просто от Харви слишком приятно пахло.  
Ещё раз глубоко вдохнув, он провёл пальцами по тёплой коже шеи, зарылся ими в короткие тёмные волосы. Повернул голову, так, чтобы видеть застывшие в удивлении широко распахнутые глаза. Расстегнул пару пуговиц на рубашке, чтобы обнажить ключицу.  
И запустил зубы в зовущую своим нестерпимым ароматом плоть, чувствуя, как горячая ещё кровь стекает с губ и тихо капает на пол. Чуть усилил хватку, под языком сладко хрустнули хрупкие кости.  
Он быстро разжевал первый кусок. Человеческое мясо почти не отличалось от куриных крылышек — хотя он припоминал их вкус весьма смутно. Разве что немного сочнее, податливее. К солёному благоуханию крови, стремительно пропитывающей рубашку, примешивались запахи дорогого одеколона, пороха и сигарет, и это ещё больше раззадоривало его голод. Подняв к лицу вывернутую под неестественным углом руку, он почти с нежностью обвёл скрюченные пальцы языком — прежде чем откусить два из них почти под основание.  
Хотя некстати оказавшееся на одном серебряное кольцо пришлось выплюнуть.  
Он не виноват. От Харви слишком вкусно пахло.  
А Чёрные Фонари всегда так голодны.

 

4.

Призраки не видят снов. Он рад этому: ему наверняка снилась бы та ночь. Пропитавший всё запах крови. Его собственные крики. Высокий потолок церкви и алый свет свечей.  
Смех Ма. Боль, до последней клетки наполнившая всё его тело.  
Призраки, живущие в волшебном оружии, не нуждаются во сне. К счастью.  
К сожалению, они ничего не способны забыть, даже если очень хотят.

 

5.

Вначале ему показалось, что всё прошло. Что сердце вновь бьётся как положено, и можно выдохнуть, не боясь адской боли в груди. Что можно попытаться встать на ноги.  
Он ошибся.  
Вот как это, думает он, привалившись к стене и сползая обратно на пол. Вот каково это на самом деле — умирать.  
Совсем не так хардкорно, как ему казалось.  
Словно чья-то стальная рука давит одновременно на горло, выталкивая из него остатки воздуха, и на глаза, отчего всё вокруг превращается в неясное скопище цветных пятен. Он слышит стук собственного сердца в ушах, глухой, отдалённый и всё более и более медленный.  
— Кид?  
Харви. Хорошо. Харви сильный, не то что он сам, Харви что-нибудь придумает. Нужно только сказать ему...  
— О, боже. Кид, ты слышишь меня? Ты здесь? Держись, Кид, только держись, всё будет хорошо, слышишь?! — Чужие пальцы, дрожа, расстёгивают рубашку.  
Предупредить его об этом фальшивом Линкаре. Но в горле совсем не осталось воздуха, и он не может выдавить из себя даже хриплого шёпота.  
— Ну же...  
Он вздыхает в последний раз — жалобно, словно пытаясь извиниться.  
И успевает подумать, что так и не успел проапгрейдить БФГ.  
Чёрт.


End file.
